The Diligent and the Dragon
by Ami Shioto
Summary: Draco Malfoy makes a bet to get Hermione Granger to bed. In the beginning, he only thinks it as a bet, but what if it was more? Rated R for sex, violence, and strong language. DM/HG


The Diligent and the Dragon  
  
Part I  
  
Chapter 1- Arrival  
  
-Hermione Granger's Point of View-  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" came a familiar voice.  
  
I turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Harry!" I said running towards him, "Harry, it's so good to see you!"  
  
He looked different, too. He had grown a few inches taller and he had gained some muscles over the summer. I was only up to his neck.  
  
"Yeah, you, too. I couldn't even recognize you from your backside. Wow, you do look different, even from the front. You look very different. But it's good, at least I still know you," he said with a smile.  
  
I laughed, "You are very sweet, Harry. Where's Ron? I thought you were at his house over the summer."  
  
"Oh, he's gone to see Lavender. They hooked up over the summer. Pretty interesting combination, right?" Harry said.  
  
"I guess you're right. Look, he's coming now. Is he holding Lavender's hand?" I asked trying to see him through the crowd.  
  
"Too many people are blocking our view of him," Harry said trying to see on his tiptoes.  
  
"Never mind. He's coming anyway," I said.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Hey, Hermione," Ron shouted from the distance.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled, "It's too hard to see you. Start running!"  
  
"Where's your sweetheart?" I asked Harry.  
  
"She went on the train. Oh no! The train. We're going to be late. Ron! We're going to be late for train!" Harry said urgently.  
  
With that we started running towards Platform 9 3/4. We made it by 4 minutes. If we stayed longer we would have not made it.  
  
"Shall we get a compartment?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I have to go to the front of the train, prefects and Head Boy/ Girl meeting. I meet you guys later, okay?" I said. "Sure," they said.  
  
After, I started walking to the front of the train. I had to walk pass the Slytherins compartment.  
  
"Uh, do I have to go pass them? I wish I was invisible," I thought.  
  
"Look! It's the mudblood!" I heard Pansy Parkinson say.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger, the know-it-all for the Golden Trio," Draco Malfoy said as he stood up.  
  
I started walking faster, but I bumped into Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Face it, Granger. You cannot just walk away from us Slytherins," Malfoy said.  
  
"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" I said harshly, under my breath.  
  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that, maybe because you filthy blood is clogged up your mouth because it's so dirty," Malfoy said.  
  
"Why don't you just shut your mouth, Silencio!" I said, "That ought to teach you a lesson about making Hermione Granger late for a meeting."  
  
"Do any of you want to be hexed or jinxed? I am late for a meeting." I said. They wouldn't move. So I did what I had to do.  
  
"Impedimenta!" I said.  
  
"Be thankful I didn't use an Unforgivable Curse on you," I said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about Parkinson," I said out loud.  
  
"You magic is weak against mine," she said trying to look brave.  
  
"You forgot that bravery is what us Gryffindors own. Expelliarmus! I'll keep your wand for safe keeping," I said.  
  
I strolled down the hallway and entered the first compartment.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor McGonagall," I said when I entered the compartment.  
  
"No problem, Granger," came a male voice.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here? There is suppose to be a meeting here and this is the Head's compartment!" I screamed.  
  
"I happened to be the Head Boy," he said casually, "The meeting is over."  
  
"But you were with Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson? Just a minute ago, you were there! I saw you with my own eyes!" I said.  
  
"Funny, how a charm can make a person look exactly like another," he said with a smirk.  
  
"How can I be so stupid?" I said to myself.  
  
"The meeting was over minutes ago," he said, "Sit down, Granger, the train's staring to move."  
  
"I'm going back to where Harry and Ron is," I said.  
  
"McGonagall's orders were to have both the Head Boy and Girl in the Head's compartment." He said grabbing my wrist.  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy!" I said trying to shake him off.  
  
"Temper, Granger," he said letting go of me.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again," I said as a warning.  
  
"You mean like this?" he said and lean over to kiss me.  
  
"The kiss was so sudden I didn't know what to do. It was like cold and hot mixing together. It was like a reaction when I kissed him back. True, I have kissed a few people before and I was no a virgin. But his kiss was different from the rest of the other boys I kissed," as I thought about these things he deepened the kiss.  
  
After a few seconds, he pulled back for breath.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Why did you kiss me back?" he said.  
  
"Um. that is my business," I said.  
  
"Well, same with me," he said, "Want to do it again?"  
  
"No, if Harry and Ron found out, they would kill you and." I couldn't finish my sentence because his lips came over mine instantly.  
  
"Shh, you talk to much," he mumbled again my lips.  
  
I pulled back. I didn't know what to do so I pulled back.  
  
"I don't think this is right. What if Parkinson found out, or Harry, or Ron, or even one of the teachers! We should keep our relationship, professional. I know it might be hard for one of us, but still. Okay?" I said trying to convince him.  
  
"You do know, we'll be sharing a common room and a bathroom, right?" he said, "We're suppose to be discussing things, but we could be doing a bit more than that."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy.." 


End file.
